


D'un amour plus doux que le vin

by chonaku



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Kiss, bonne année, kiss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: Tout commence par un baiser.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	D'un amour plus doux que le vin

Tout commence par un baiser. Il est soit trop tôt ou trop tard, le monde est d'un noir de suie, un noir tendre et chaud comme un feu qui se repose, des braises sous la cendre. Quelques restes de la veille joncent le sol comme des reliques de l'an passé. Contre le torse d'Aziraphale, Crowley dort encore. L'ange glisse des doigts doux dans les cheveux longs du démon, se sentant encore un peu ensommeillé. Une joie diffuse l'habite parce que Crowley le tient encore étroitement dans ses bras sans qu'il se sente étouffé. Au contraire, Aziraphale s'est rarement senti aussi bien, en paix, un sourire plein d'affection se formant sur ses lèvres. Il caresse doucement la joue de Crowley, avant de s’aventurer à l'embrasser sans aucune hésitation. Ils ne sont plus à ça près depuis l'Eté.  
C'est à ce moment-là que Crowley ouvre les yeux sans les cligner. Il lève la tête vers un ange qui se mord les lèvres, s'empresse presque de s'excuser. Cependant, Crowley se soulève avant qu'il puisse le faire et dépose un baiser pile au coin des lèvres. Il frotte son nez contre le sien, un petit rictus sur son visage tout en angle.

\- Bien dormi, mon ange ?  
\- Oui, murmure Aziraphale. Et toi ?

Il ne le fait pas exprès, évidemment, mais son souffle se retrouve sur les lèvres de son compagnon millénaire. Celui-ci noue ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Pas mal, se contente de dire Crowley en hochant la tête, mais je préfère être réveillé pour une fois. Après tout, il y a beaucoup de choses à faire ici… 

Et pour une fois encore (quoique non), Aziraphale ne met que quelques secondes à comprendre.

\- Tu es bien un serpent, dit-il sans méchanceté aucune.

\- Tu as commencé, tu te souviens ? Il y a à peine quelques minutes.  
\- Quoi donc très cher ?, réplique Aziraphale avec une fausse innocence qui fait rire Crowley.

\- Salaud, siffle-t-il pour la forme avant d'embrasser Aziraphale d'un baiser plus doux encore que le vin de la veille.


End file.
